1. Technical Field
An aspect of the invention relates to an ophthalmic apparatus that measures a pupil size of an examinee's eye.
2. Related Art
As an apparatus for measuring a pupil size of an examinee's eye, one that images an anterior segment image including the pupil of the examinee's eye and measures the pupil size by use of a profile of an iris on the imaged image is known (refer to JP-A-6-46998).